Belle and the Beast
by Madame Marvelous
Summary: When Agent Coulson is suddenly taken hostage, his longtime subordinate Agent Mira Belle offers herself in his place. But just as S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers that entering Loki's cursed castle is nigh on impossible, so is Mira's ability to get along with her new master. One a beast, the other a beauty; the two must find harmony — or perhaps more — to break the spell that dooms them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first-ever Fairy Tale AU for the Marvel fandom! If you enjoy Disney's Beauty and the Beast, it's my hopes that you'll enjoy this too. And not like it matters, but I publish this on tumblr as well, and the photoset for the story uses Jennifer Lawrence (brunette) as Agent Belle. **

**Anyway, onto chapter one~!**

* * *

Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough.

One look at in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database could tell you Agent Mira Belle was _quick_. She still held some records on the outer track. But in moments like this, she'd never be fast enough.

"Director!" Though panicked, her voice was stern. Belle was in the doorway of Nick Fury's office, panting and glistening with sweat. "Director. He's—"

"We're aware." Of course Fury already knew. "A jet's being prepped. We'll be in the air in five."

"With all due respect sir, I'd like to request deployment on this mission."

Making for the doorway himself, Fury merely walked by without making eye contact. "You're already cleared, Belle. Get out there and bring him home."

* * *

Thirty-thousand feet in the air and Belle still felt like she was being buried alive.

The location of this mission was of no surprise. Castle Frost was a piece of newly discovered territory that proved interesting to S.H.I.E.L.D. They'd been observing it for the past month, propelled by rumors that the master within was a potential terrorist.

Agent Sitwell was briefing the small three-man recovery crew in the belly of the jet, Agent Belle amongst them. "This self-proclaimed king is a high level threat to national security. To what degree and in what fashions we've yet to ascertain. Agent Phil Coulson has been in charge of the observation rotations outside Castle Frost, and he'd taken the latest shift himself."

"And now he's trapped there," Belle added forlornly. "What I don't understand is _why _this 'king' has taken a hostage. Coulson was on the outskirts, not over property lines."

Sitwell sighed. "It appears our operation was less covert than we thought. We've been found out. This 'king' is likely retaliating against our efforts. He's expressed a desire for us to permanently disband. Then, and _only _then, will he _consider _returning Coulson."

Agent Roman Westin sat across the cabin from the others. His eyes were trained on Belle. "If we're doing hostage negotiations, you're our best bet. Talk this guy off his high horse, Mira."

She'd known it would come down to her. It always did. Westin and Calhoun were the cavalry. The big guns. The backup. If need be, they'd plow their way into Castle Frost. No permission necessary.

"We'll be on-site in sixty seconds," announced Sitwell before tossing parachute packs to the three field agents. "Get ready to dive."

What had been clear, temperate weather just prior had now become cold and unfriendly. The agents fell into moderate snow cover just outside the castle gates.

"What the hell?" Calhoun was dusting some snow off of his rifle. "It's fucking July!"

Westin rolled his eyes. "It isn't called Castle Frost for fun, idiot."

Letting the two men bicker behind her, Mira Belle stepped forward, sloshing through the snow towards the main gate. Her hand reached out to push it open but a strange force field kicked her backwards. The agent skid into a mound of snow, effectively silencing her comrades' argument.

Calhoun broke the silence with a scoff. "Did you just get your ass kicked by a fence?"

"I did _not_," she replied sharply. "… It's more of an enchanted gate, really."

Westin wasn't convinced. "So it's impenetrable?"

Picking up a small stone from the snow at her feet, Belle tossed it towards the gate. It ricocheted off an invisible boundary and came flying back at her. She ducked.

Calhoun deadpanned. "Gonna take that as a yes."

Suddenly, the agents found themselves interrupted by an apparition of the 'king' himself. He was somewhat translucent, clearly a projection or manifestation of some sort. Not tangible, and therefore not able to be captured.

He was tall, easily over 6'0", but certainly not human. The creature's skin was blue as ocean water, his eyes red as embers. Lines in intricate and purposeful patterns were traced in his skin. Even though it was already cold, his presence made it colder.

"My sixth sense tells me you wish to bargain for one man." A transparent Coulson appeared at his feet, limbs bound by golden chains and mouth gagged. "I assure you, you've nothing to offer me."

Mira Belle kept herself expressionless, determined not to favor her feelings one way or the other. Negotiating was an art form, and she was the artist.

"You're awfully quick to deprive yourself of potential gain. S.H.I.E.L.D. is a cut above the rest, Your Majesty. If anyone's got something to offer, it's us."

"Oh?" The king quirked one brow; for show or for genuine intrigue, she couldn't tell. "Do continue."

"I'd like to know what you want. Why you've taken him, and what you wish to seek from it. If you just wanted us to back off, you could've returned him to us with a warning. That'd be a great deal more effective."

"Perceptive." He drummed his fingers upon the staff he held, the medal adornments upon his robes glistening. "Perhaps I just wanted a friend, dear agent."

Belle frowned. "Most people don't keep their friends in chains."

"Indeed. Though this man is not my friend, and bound in chains he shall remain. Until, that is, I acquire one of a more…" His eyes traveled up and down her body, "… _desirable_ design."

Calhoun and Westin had bit their tongues, fading into the background as best to suit their agent in what she did best. But this had angered them. This so-called king had gone too far.

Mira remained in silence, her eyes narrowing as her mind raced. "Then let's trade." A gasp came from her comrades as she continued. "Take me in his place."

The king seemed pleasant at this but not surprised. "An exchange of agents? An interesting yet ignorant proposal. What makes you better than the man I hold now?"

She'd hoped she wouldn't have to say it out loud, but if this was what it took, so be it. "Your desire is for a woman. Maybe a companion? A slave?"

"A bride," he corrected. "Though one could say that those terms are synonymous."

A slight frown falling into place, Agent Belle lowered her tone into a guttural growl. "This offer's almost off the table. Going once…"

"Mira, don't!" Westin stepped forward to pull her back, but she shook him off. Calhoun was before them both, firing rounds into the king's ghost before them.

"God damn it!" he cried. Of course the bullets had sailed through nothing but air.

"Going _twice_," she barked, unflinching.

The king reached out to her, enveloping Agent Belle in the same translucence that doused both he and Coulson. As her superior was released, she was taken, now a see-through image before her gaping colleagues.

"The deal is done," hissed the king into her ear. His breath sent a cold chill down her spine. Then just like that, the two began to fade away.

Westin grabbed for her, but his hands touched nothing. "Mira! Mira, no!"

"I'll get out of here, guys. Don't worry about me. I promise I'll escape!"

With her last seconds beyond the gate, Mira locked eyes with Coulson. His were screaming for her to change her mind, even if it was too late. Her's replied in silent refusal.

* * *

**Welp, that's the basic set-up! Agent Mira Belle is now a slave/bride-to-be within the confines of Castle Frost. In the next chapter, we'll see her begin to adjust to her frozen captivity - and maybe meet some new friends! (*cough* Thor, Sif, Fandral, etc. *cough*)**

**Leave a review whether you hate or like this! Feedback helps make these stories turn out better, and updates come faster. Wink wink.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished chapter two a lot sooner than I thought! We're introducing Thor & Friends in this chapter. I had a fun time trying to figure out which inanimate objects they'd be in the enchanted castle. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Well, this is romantic."

Agent Mira Belle found herself tied to a chair, bound in some sort of golden glowing chain that refused to budge. The young woman had been left to her own devices for nigh on an hour. Whatever this self-proclaimed King was up to, he sure was taking his sweet time.

The brunette had been studying the room for a while now. Impossibly high ceilings, pure stone walls with next to nothing on them, torches and candles for interior lighting… This guy _did _know about electricity, right?

"My lady, I _do_ apologize for this."

The sound of a male's voice startled the agent. It sounded nothing like the King's.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Out from the shadows stepped the least expected person—or rather, _thing_—Mira could've imagined. A hammer, and a large one at that.

"I understand this form is rather unorthodox, my lady. Though I assure you, I am as human as you are – at least on the inside."

Mira squinted, leaning down as best she could with her arms still bound, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"So Castle Frost is enchanted. I'll be damned." The agent sighed. "We're still coming to terms with things like this. … Magic? Monsters? It's all real."

The hammer seemed to have some sympathy. "To some capacity, yes. Enchantment is as much a reality as the air you breathe. I fear my brother is a poor representation of what can be done with such powers. And for that, I apologize once more."

Mira had to double take at that comment. "The King is your_ brother?_ But you're a hamm—"

"THOR! Come here at once!"

The King stood in the doorway to the large and empty room, fierce red eyes glaring in the hammer's direction. Apparently its name was Thor.

Fearing Thor might be in some sort of trouble, Mira spoke in his defense. "He was just keeping me company. That's all."

The King clicked his tongue, shaking his head as if that wasn't the issue. The hammer hopped its way past the king, whispering a quick, "I'm sorry, Loki" before falling from sight.

"King Loki…" Mira let the name roll off her tongue. Her expression suggested that she cared not for how it tasted. "To what do I owe the honor of your company?"

Clearly Loki disliked her tone. "For what it's worth, your room is ready."

"My, uh… my room?" Agent Belle gave a cursory glance about the unfurnished dungeon looking chamber. "But I thought—"

"_Look_," Loki cut her off swiftly. "If you wish to remain in this squalor than by all means, be my guest. But since your stay here shall be everlasting, I'd not pass up your personal chambers."

The agent remained in silence, simply nodding at his words. The golden chains that bound her suddenly turned to dust, along with the chair she sat upon. Mira hit the floor with an ungraceful thud.

Loki merely sneered. "Come along, Agent. I'd advise against testing my patience." And with that he was off, leaving a bewildered Mira to scramble and catch up to him.

* * *

The walk throughout Castle Frost had been much as she expected; freezing cold, dimly lit, lonely, and rather sad. Mira had spent most of the long walk lost in her own thoughts, wondering about talking hammers and decorations that seemed to be staring as she walked by. Not a word passed between her and Loki for a long while, but at last she had decided to speak.

"Um, Loki?" Her voice came out rather small. It frustrated her.

The King seemed reluctant to hear her. "What is it?"

"About that hammer—"

"Silence!" he hissed at once. "Keep your curiosities to yourself, mortal. Step swiftly. We are almost there."

The agent hung her head and continued forward. She was strong, a rather passionate individual, and very much deserving of the accolades she'd received at S.H.I.E.L.D. But something about the dismal nature of this situation truly disheartened her. If no reinforcements could get in, it would be up to _her _to get out. And how she would do that, she hadn't a clue. It all seemed rather… hopeless.

Once they'd reached her room, Loki shoved open the tall double doors with unnecessary force. The quarters revealed were rather large; a queen sized canopy bed, several dressers and drawers, a picture window with its curtains drawn shut. Everything was coated in a noticeable layer of dust, but apart from that, it was far better than the dungeon.

"You shall join me for dinner," commanded Loki from the doorway. Narrowed red eyes studied the agent as she walked about the room. "This is _not _a request."

"I understand," she replied, though her compliance was obviously forced.

"I shall send one of the servants for you at the proper hour. Dress accordingly, and _don't _be late." These were Loki's parting words before he slammed the doors shut behind him.

Once assured of her privacy, Mira pulled back the curtains and opened the picture window ever so slightly, just enough to try something out. She'd pulled a button off of a decorative pillow, tossing it through the window's opening and out into the snowy yonder. It'd only made it a matter of feet before it hit some sort of invisible force field, glowing in a bright blue light before sparking and smoking into dust.

It was a glum sight, the weight of which had finally hit her. There would never be any getting out of here.

Frustrated, the agent threw herself onto the canopy bed and let a long, muffled scream into one of the pillows. For all the praise she'd ever been given for her strength, she sure wished it was there when she needed it most. Helpless was not a good look on her. And as embarrassing as it was, the tears finally began to fall.

"My sweet lady, I beg of you – please don't cry."

Mira's little crying spell was short lived as the voice surprised her. Shooting upright, she glanced around the room from where she sat on the bed. … She was alone, or so she thought.

"Goodness, how beautiful you are."

Still, she saw nothing, but the voice continued. "Who are you? … _Where _are you?"

A little pitter-patter sounded as something crossed the floor, soon jumping up onto the foot of the bed. It was an ornate shield.

"First a hammer, now a shield?" Mira shook her head. "I don't get this."

"It is a strange and unfortunate product of circumstance, my lady." The shield was decidedly female if the voice was anything to go by. "I am the warrior Sif, or at least I was… once."

Mira laid down on her stomach, crossing her arms as she looked over at the shield next to her. "So you were a human too, huh? Just like the hammer?"

"Yes, Thor and I both were very much flesh and blood as you are now. I should warn you that we aren't the only enchanted items in this castle, either."

"There's others?" Mira frowned. "What happened to you all?"

"That is a story too long for the moment, though I promise to tell you its entirety someday soon. What you must focus on right now is the task ahead."

Sif had lost her with that. "Come again?"

"Dinner," Sif reminded her. "You are to dine with Loki this evening, are you not?"

"I'd sooner throw myself into that force field outside," she confessed. "He's a monster, Sif. You can't honestly expect me too—"

"Oh, but I do. As does everyone else." Sif paused for a moment, noting Mira's discomfort. "My lady, I wish you no misfortune. If it were up to I or any of the others, you wouldn't even be here in the first place. But you are, and for that, we must make of it what we can."

A small silence passed between them before the agent nodded.

"Good," Sif smiled. "Now, let us get you ready."

* * *

Castle Black, for all its snowy wonder, was also perpetually cold. Typically not one to care for the weather, Mira had gone a while without paying it much mind. But the longer she spent here, the cooler it seemed to be. Sif had showed Mira were some of the candles and matches were, and by now her chambers were illuminated in a lovely golden glow. It was no tropical atmosphere, but it was certainly more tolerable.

"I look like an ass." Mira frowned at her reflection in the tall dressing mirror. She and Sif had gone through most of the wardrobe until they'd found something that fit her. The dress was floor length, a dark shade of blue, and lined with white fur.

Sif gave a chuckle at her words. "Nonsense, dear. You're an absolute vision."

"Oh, I'm a_ vision_ alright." The agent was toying with ways to do up her hair, deciding quickly upon ponytail before tying it in place.

"You must admit it's far warmer than your uniform."

Sif had a point there. Mira hadn't thought to dress in winter attire for a mid-summer mission, and her choice of S.H.I.E.L.D. issued combat wear was less than appropriate. This material was thicker, warmer; and for that, she had to be grateful.

A booming knock came from the doors, causing both Sif and Mira to turn in surprise.

"Who is it?" called the agent.

"It is I, Thor! I come with Fandral." It was certainly the hammer's voice outside. "May we be permitted to ender, my fair maidens?"

Mira simply shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

The familiar looking hammer hopped his way inside, followed closely by a sword. Of course it was another enchanted object. Mira assumed the sword to be this Fandral fellow Thor had mentioned.

"You look positively radiant, my love!" chimed the rather forward sword. "Were I in a proper body, I'd be honored to have you for a dinner guest." Forget sword standards. Fandral was forward,_ period_.

"Thanks." Mira was busy toying with some of the jewelry she'd found. The look on her face was less than pleasant; not angry, just sad.

"Lady Sif, we ask if we may seek council with you," Thor asked, "in private."

"Excuse me, Miss Belle." Sif gave herself leave and exited the bed chambers with Fandral and Thor, making sure to go further down the hall so that their voices would not trail into her room.

"She could be the one!" exclaimed Fandral. "The one to break the spell!"

Thor concurred. "Aye, as we've all thought by now, I'm sure. Though it shall be pivotal to make her come around to Loki's particular brand of charm. For if she cannot so much as dine with him, we might as well forget our hopes of true love."

"It is an arduous task to be sure." Sif was in agreement, but not despondent. "But I have faith. I've spent the past hour with the mortal, and in this time we have conversed quite a lot. She is a strong woman with a beautiful mind. Perhaps Loki can appreciate this."

"And act kinder," added a skeptical Fandral. "Appreciation is all well and good, but if he can't work up the decent civility of manners towards that creature, she's surely to cast him aside."

"And all of us along with him," finished Sif sorely. "We must foster this as best we can."

"That is precisely what I plan to do," announced Thor. "We shall all work together to bring these two into a compassionate state. Surely they are both in possession of qualities that the other can admire. Let us venture forth and—"

Thor was interrupted by the rather loud entrance of a silver goblet. It was Volstagg. "My friends! I've come to announce that dinner is served."

* * *

**And there we have it! Thor is, of course, Mjolnir. Sif, the mighty shieldmaiden, is a shield. Fandral is a sword because I can't stop thinking of that "Who wants to polish my sword?" blooper from the Thor DVD. Volstagg is a goblet because reasons.**

**Still on the fence about what to make Hogun. If you have any suggestions, leave 'em in a review! Hope to update this soon~ (Remember, reviews speed up that process quite a bit. It's motivating!)**


End file.
